


Leave Before Sunrise

by 666tokoloshe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drugs, F/F, shy be like: sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666tokoloshe/pseuds/666tokoloshe
Summary: Is this a booty-call or a therapy session?What’s the difference?Or, a shitty, self-indulgent story between two of my OC's. Enjoy the angst.





	Leave Before Sunrise

She’s high. She’s calling, it’s too late to be up, and Rayna knows she’s eating frosted flakes. The past few months have been a Fibonacci sort of sequence of Shy calling more and more each week to the point where she’d call it out-of-control if it were to continue. She’s drunk or she’s high or she’s who knows what, but she’s always horny. Rayna, though, she always comes over to  _ hang out _ with her, that’s what she calls it. 

_ Knock, knock.  _ Shy gets up from her couch to get the door, opens it to see a disheveled Rayna, she obviously just woke up. 

_ Miss me?  _ Rayna asks. Shy snorts, sending smoke into her face. 

_ Yeah. Missed you.  _ Ray smirks, slipping her shoes off by the door. She shuts the door behind her, pushes out the warm, thick air. The air in the apartment is lighter but still glossed with smoke. It smells like sweat and pot. 

Soon enough, Shy’s got her hands around Rayna’s waist, she’s pulling her closer. Ray keeps her distance, mentally. Shy sees her eyes, glossed over and distant. Every time, her eyes get duller.

_ How’ve you been?  _ she says, crashing the other girl’s train of thought. 

_ You don’t care,  _ Shy says. Ray rolls her eyes.

_ Is this a booty-call or a therapy session? _

_ What’s the difference?  _ Ray shakes her head.

_ You get worse every night,  _ she says. Shy nods, her hands running down Ray’s hips and up her sweatshirt. There’s a sheet of sweat over her skin from the warm night, the salt-water cigarette smoke air. Shy’s hands pull the sweatshirt up and up and up until she sees the skin she wants. Soon enough, Shy’s dragging them both to the bedroom, her hands warm but less than soft. She pulls Ray onto her lap, she’s light and lithe like a Barbie. Shy’s eyes are foggy and drooping, she’s high. 

There’s a mouth to her throat, and Rayna inhales slowly. By now, she knows the feeling of those lips on her and that sticky breath, exhaling the smell of booze. Shy’s hands are rough, her fingertips are bitten and her nails are jagged. Ray has her back up against the headboard, it knocks against the wall as the cheap bedframe creaks. Hands travel up and down her sides while Ray buries her own in Shy’s ginger locks. It’s clear that she hasn’t washed it in a while. 

Shy starts to hum into Rayna’s neck and her breath is hot and sticky like the beachy air outside. She sucks a mark into the tan skin there and moves her hands up her sweatshirt again, praising the lord this girl never wears a bra. She picks her up by her waist and pulls her closer so that their chests touch. Holding her tighter, she presses her chest against the other girl’s and pushes up and down slowly, holding Ray’s waist to rub some more important parts of her body against her own. Shy leans back to quickly pull her pants down and watches Ray do the same. When she pulls Ray back on top of her, she leans back and the other girl is quick to start rolling her hips. Shy groans at the sight of Ray’s underwear, tiny and black and  _ fuck,  _ they’re cute. She can’t take her eyes off them as they rub back and forth and back and forth over her own pair of boxers, right over her own clit.

_ God, fuck,  _ Shy spits, stretching her arms out behind her head, keeping her eyes trained on those black panties. Back and forth. As Ray rubs against her, she quickly loses her frustrations with Shy and her midnight calls. With each movement of her hips, her mind fogs up more and more. Shy looks into her dull eyes then moves down, watching her small chest as it bounces up and down as her bottom half speeds up. She reaches up to push her shirt up, exposing her just that much more. Ray grabs her own shirt to pull it over her head, giggling at Shy’s widening eyes. No matter how many times they messed around like this, Shy still looked like a teenage boy seeing his first set of boobs when Ray took her top off.

Ray puts on a bit of a show now, rolling her hips and leaning down to dip her chest down into Shy’s face. Shy’s silent, her face looking shell-shocked as she watches the sway of Ray’s hips and chest and, god, everything about her. She watches Ray slowly take her panties off, trying not to fucking drool like a dumb dog as it happens before her. Before she gets the time to savor that image in her head, Ray gets back onto her lap and starts rocking harder than ever. Shy bucks up, trying desperately to gain more friction against Ray’s body. Shy’s too bashful in herself to take her own clothes off, so she’s often left frustrated as she watches Ray get herself off against her own body. This time, though, she’s determined to get  _ some  _ satisfaction, so she grabs Ray by her tiny waist and tosses her onto her back, snorting at the little “ _ hmph _ ” she makes. She climbs on top of Ray and grinds herself against her little hips, burying her face in her neck and sucking more bruises into the skin. She’s trying not to look too desperate as she rubs herself on the other girl’s lap, but it’s too goddamn  _ good _ . Their chests are rubbing against each other again and Shy’s got the sweet thing between Ray’s legs pinned under her as she goes back and forth and back and forth again. Ray’s groaning and whining and suddenly it’s too much for Shy. Usually, the only thing that’s able to get Shy off is hours of that same friction and being well drunk, but tonight’s different, she realizes, as she grips onto Ray’s shoulders tighter and sinks her teeth into her collarbone. She lets out a short, low noise from her throat and lets her hips stutter as she sinks into that warm feeling coming from her stomach and rising to her face. She hears Ray giggle and bites her again to shut her up. Shy rolls off of her but keeps her face in the crook of her neck, whispering to her.

_ Want me to eat you? _ she asks. Ray rolls her eyes but nods fervently regardless.  _ Roll over,  _ Shy says, voice relatively even. Ray does as she says, rolling onto her stomach and raising her ass into the air, wiggling it in her face.

Shy laughs and leans down to sink her tongue into Ray’s warm heat, wasting no time in running her hands up and down her back, kissing her legs and everywhere she can reach between her thighs. Ray loses her cool exterior immediately, whining and squealing around Shy’s tongue as it runs up and down that spot between her legs. She moans because it feels good, Shy moans because it tastes sweet. It’s sticky like honey and Shy laughs to herself as she imagines Ray chugging pineapple juice before she came over, something she’d been known to do before a hook-up. 

Shy reaches between the other girl’s legs to sneak a finger into her, smiling wide when she pushes back onto it and squeals into the pillow.  _ Good girl,  _ she whispers out the side of her mouth. She presses kisses onto Ray’s pussy, sticky sweet. Ray drools and squeaks into the pillow she’s holding onto for dear life, pushing her ass back into Shy’s face. Shy pushes her tongue in and out of Ray, feels her tighten around it and her finger. She’s whining for more and more and Shy gives it to her, rubbing on her clit with her thumb and kissing her cunt all sweet and sloppy. 

_ Quit,  _ Ray whines as she pushes her ass back farther into her face.  _ Just eat it _ . Shy complies, licking and sucking gently with her fingers running along the sides of her cunt. It’s sticky and slimy and sweet and wet, just like it always is.

Shy’s got two fingers inside her and her tongue on her clit when she finally starts to sigh all quiet and bury her face in the pillow, pushing back on the tongue and clenching around the fingers. She’s mumbling almost incoherently into the pillow which is now covered in drool and sweat and all Shy can make out is  _ thank you, thank you Shy, thank you, fuck, thanks.  _ Shy smiles and watches her hips drop back down onto the sheets that she got all filthy by squirting all over.

Once Ray’s done recuperating, she looks up at Shy with a dreamy glaze over her pretty grey eyes.  _ Happy?  _ she asks.

_ Yeah, happy,  _ Shy replies.  _ Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it. _ Ray rolls her pretty eyes again.

_ You know I always do.  _ She rolls over onto her back and folds her arms under her head. After a few moments of heavy breathing, she gets up and looks around for her sweatshirt and underwear and her pants.

_ Not staying over?  _ Shy asks, trying to sound unaffected. Most of the time, she lets her one-night-stands go without looking at them, she’s grateful to wake up alone. But Ray, she’s… Ray. She’s the sweet girl that Shy’s known since ninth grade, one of her best friends. She’s smaller and wilder and always more bright-eyed than Shy, but Shy can only hope to ever be as mature as her. The only person that can shut her up during one of her sulking sessions, that’s Ray. She knows she’s not as big and tough as she acts.

_ Gonna miss me? _ Ray asks with a smirk. Shy pouts. 

_ I’ll survive. _

_ We’ll see. _

Ray, once she’s got her clothes back on, she’s gone and Shy’s alone with the sweat drying in the air of her room. She picks up the roach she’d left burning in an ashtray at some point during the hookup and tries not to burn her fingers on it. Her eyes already feel all desiccated from staying up most of the night, and the smoke’s not helping. She wants to go back to when the only reason she stayed up was to do homework or Skype her friends. But, yeah, that’s all over, and now it’s 3 am with beer and smoke and girls that leave before sunrise. But it’s fine. She’s high. So everything’s alright.


End file.
